


Christmas Cards

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Harkstiel Holiday Advent. Gwen ordered the troops out on a simple retrieval mission. Unfortunately, little did she know, neither Jack nor Castiel have been inside a Hobbycraft.</p><p>Maybe this was a tactical error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cards

Two ancient, ageless beings walked up to a wall of scrapbook supplies.

Jack tried to make that the start of a dirty joke.

Shoulder to shoulder, they stared down the bright, applauding tiers of paper like a pair of shellshocked teenage boys at their own graduation.

Castiel leaned towards Jack. "I assume we should choose some of these."

"Yeah," Jack replied, "did Gwen say what she wanted?"

"Not to my knowledge."

A few minutes passed while they meandered up and down the rows of papers.

"This used to be simpler," Jack complained, "back when it was just construction paper. And paper doilies. Do they still make those?"

Castiel gave him an oblique look. Jack sketched an ambiguous circle in the air with his hands. "Doilies. Circles of paper lace."

"Oh." Pause. Castiel squinted at Jack's hands, and the invisible paper doily he'd drawn in the air, as if somehow by looking long enough he could surmise its original purpose.

Jack smiled, and shrugged. "Don't ask me, I never got it either."

"They are Christmas cards," Castiel suggested finally. They shuffled a few steps to the left, where the 'holiday' themed papers were currently categorized. Unfortunately, nothing was as simple as red, green, blue and silver anymore. Jack looked at the myriad potential color schemes for Christmas, remembered the forest of primary color ornaments they'd walked through to get here, and gave up.

Humans.

"Five of each," Jack declared.

"There are eight children in Anwen's play group," Castiel said.

"…Eight of each," Jack amended.

Armed with a stack of holiday paper, four pairs of novelty scissors, iridescent glitter, and a pack each of silver doilies (Jack victorious over these), pompoms and wiggly eyes, they headed back to Swansea.

Gwen was scandalized. "Jack, I asked for construction paper and glue sticks. What is all this stuff?"

"Bargains, according to the sign," Castiel replied blandly, examining wiggly eyes with fascination.


End file.
